


Teen Wolf Drabble Collection

by ChangingMyUserName



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Attempt at Humor, College, Comedy, Derek Hale is a Little Shit, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Human, Humor, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingMyUserName/pseuds/ChangingMyUserName
Summary: Some Teen Wolf shorts. A bunch of Sterek but also other characters, pairings, and lots of just general friendship.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 3





	1. Dining Hall Spies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erica spies Stiles and Derek having dinner together...alone.

“So basically what I'm saying is,” Stiles emphasizes his words by gesturing with his slice of pizza, “Percy Jackson is a blood bender and anyone who says otherwise is a coward.”   
Derek smiles at that- which Stiles counts as a win, so he takes a break from his ranting to check a Snapchat from Erica. Stiles opens it and sees: ‘ARE YOU ON A DATE??’ captioned over a picture of him and Derek eating together at the dining hall that couldn’t have been taken more than five minutes ago. Stiles immediately whips his head around trying to find her.  
“Whats up?” Derek looks at Stiles with concern.  
“Erica is here somewhere.”  
Derek joins the search and they find her sitting five tables over between Boyd and Isaac. She’s staring at them with her mouth wide open. Noticing their gaze, Boyd smirks at Derek and Isaac wiggles his eyebrows in a suggestive manner towards Stiles, who is not at all surprised that his nosey friends seem to be spying on him. He is however, quite insulted that they think he’d take a date to the crappy dining hall instead of somewhere nice. Who do they think he is?  
“We’re in the dining hall!” Stiles yells across the room, oblivious to the looks he receives from surrounding students.  
“So?” Erica yells, just as loud and unaffected by her surroundings.  
Stiles scoffs and turns back to the man seated across from him. Derek is staring down at his own phone, cheeks turning a bit red before he looks up to glare at Boyd. Stiles sighs to himself and imagines all the places he would like to take Derek on a date. That is if he ever gets the courage to ask.


	2. Strawberry? Seriously?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Established relationship, no sandwiches were harmed in service of the dumb arguments between Stiles and Derek.

“Derek slapped me in the face with his sandwich!” The door slams open behind Stiles as he walks into the apartment, Derek trailing behind him.  
Lydia, who is sitting with Scott at the kitchen island, looks up from her book “What the fuck?”  
“I know right?!” Stiles leans on Derek’s shoulder to keep his balance as he kicks off his shoes.  
“What kind of sandwich?” Scott asks.  
“Peanut butter and _strawberry_ jelly.” Stiles shutters at the memory as he throws himself into the seat next to his best friend.  
“Strawberry? Thats gross dude.” Scott looks accusingly at Derek as he joins them in the kitchen.  
“That's what I said.”  
“You’re suppose to have grape jelly with peanut butter.”  
“First of all, who even eats strawberry jelly?”  
“I didn't even know that was a thing until right now.”  
“Derek what are you doing?” Lydia asks as she watches Derek meander around the kitchen opening cabinets.  
Derek puts two slices of bread on a paper towel and says without looking up from his work, “I’m making a sandwich to slap them with.”


	3. Send My Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles really doesn't want to go.

“Stiles you have to go you promised Lydia.” Scott hops around attempting to tie his shoe without sitting on their dirty dorm floor.  
“Well she should know not to believe everything she hears.” Stiles insists from his very comfortable position on his bed.  
“Stiles.” Scott says in his patented ‘do the right thing’ voice.  
“Scott.” Stiles mimics his voice back to him.  
“I’m the one she's gonna yell at if you don’t go.”  
“What if I sent you along with a note giving her my regrets?”  
“You've been reading too much Jane Austin.” Scott sits down on his bed across from Stiles’.  
“Write this down.” Stiles takes on the voice of a fine lady of the 19th century “My sincerest apologies, for I will not be able to attend due to the fact that... I don't want to and you can't make me.”  
\-------------  
\------  
\-------------   
“I can't believe you made me come here.”  
Scott throws an arm around his best friend's shoulders and leads him up the path to Derek’s apartment. “It'll be fine buddy, i'll be with you the whole time.”


	4. Lydia Played Herself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Stiles act like the 12 years olds we know they are. Lydia regrets everything.

Scott walks into the room toweling off his still wet hair and makes a face at Stiles "Dude I just farted so much I hot boxed myself in the shower.”  
Stiles chuckles “nice."  
"Gross Scott” Lydia says at the same time.  
Scott plops down in-between his two friends at the kitchen table. “What you've never hot boxed yourself in the shower?”  
“No!” Lydia stares at Scott, scandalized.  
Stiles turns to Lydia in disbelief. “You've never hot boxed yourself in the shower?”  
“No. And I don’t fart in other people's showers.”  
“Everybody farts in the shower.” Scott mater-of-factly pours himself a bowl of Lucky Charms.  
“Thats an insane generalization.”  
“No its true,” Stiles asserts, “the running water relaxes you.”  
“Yea,” Scott insists through a mouthful of cereal, “thats why sometimes I have to get out really fast because it makes me have to poop.”  
Lydia, defeated, rests her head in her hands on the table. "Its my fault for inviting them into my home.”  
“Dude,” Stiles leans in towards Scott, “running water makes you have to poop?”  
Lydia lets her head slide off her hands and bump onto the table.


	5. Musical Mayhem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek antagonizes Stiles and should have known what would happen. Totally worth it.

Lounging across the loveseat, Derek idly scrolls the music app on his phone, looking for a song to play over their apartment’s bluetooth speakers. They’ve just finished watching a movie and Isaac declared it “time to Party Hardy” and tasked Boyd and Erica with helping him find drinks, Derek with music, Jackson and Danny with snacks, and for Stiles, Lydia, Allison, and Scott to “keep sitting and looking pretty.” The four of them seem to have taken that to heart and are currently all smushed into the couch next to Derek’s.  
Stiles throws his head back and laughs at something Lydia says to him, while Danny and Jackson return with popcorn and Doritos. Derek couldn’t say why but now seems to him like the perfect time to antagonize Stiles, so he presses play on the one song he knows Stiles hates. Derek recalls a very colorful argument they’ve had about its merits- or lack thereof according to Stiles- and smirks to himself as he bumps up the volume and locks his phone.  
Stiles doesn’t react immediately, but when he recognizes the song he seems to take it as a personal attack- which to be fair, it is. Stiles whips his head around, locks eyes with Derek, and demands,  
“Change it.”  
Derek looks right back a Stiles and says without hesitation, “Make me.”  
Stiles instantly launches himself at Derek. Leaping from his overcrowded couch and landing on the loveseat head first, with his stomach in Derek's lap. Stiles immediately starts grabbing for the phone and it's all Derek can do to keep it out of reach. Stiles shouts at Derek to,  
“Cease this noise!”  
“Never!” Derek shouts back, determined to finish the song, which has become increasingly difficult now that Stiles has shoved one of his hands in Derek’s face.  
Derek uses his free hand to push Stiles to the floor and is dragged down with him. The two boys wrestle on the floor, rolling across the space between the couches, until Stiles finally plants his butt squarely on top of Derek’s chest, pinning Derek’s arms to the ground with his knees. Stiles rips the phone from Derek’s grasp and lets out a triumphant yell pumping his fist in the air, only to realize that they are already well into the next song on the playlist.  
With Stiles lying on top of him, Derek looks up to see Erica, Boyd and Isaac staring at them from the kitchen in shock. Stiles’ friends, however, seem to be completely unfazed. Scott watches with amusement, Allison and Lydia spare only a glance in their direction- not breaking their conversation on the movie, and, asking Danny to pass him the popcorn, Jackson doesn't seem to have even noticed the struggle.  
With what Derek has learnt about Stiles so far, he wouldn’t be surprised to hear that this is just a regular Friday night for them. He looks up at Stiles’ now pouty face, and can’t hide the smile creeping onto his own.


End file.
